Another Impossible Gem
by ShiroKaritori
Summary: The Crystal Gems protect there home with everything they have but there biggest challenge yet is upon them, a boy with amnesia. How will they handle another human and what secrets could this boy be keeping from them find out in this story of family, friendship and awesome gem battles. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

* * *

 **Well I've started a MLP fanfic so why not do a Steven Universe one as well right? Anyway I hope you enjoy Another Impossible Gem.**

 **Oh and btw these ' ' will mean thinking and these " " will mean talking, obviously. Happy reading everybody.**

* * *

Beach City. A prosperous little town with many fine and wonderful citizens. Citizens who are always protected by an unseen team of warriors but not even they could protect the city from what was looming overhead.

A Storm.

What? Did ya think it'd be a monster of something? Well not this time it's just a storm a very large storm mind you, but still just a storm it is called Beach City after all what'd you expect?

Anyway shall we begin our tale? Good

It all began with that storm but not in the way you think, this storm may be where we begin but it definitely didn't cause this story. He did that boy shrouded in shadows trudging through thick mud below his feet. Now I'll let you all go, listen to the story he will to tell and I'll join along cause this story is new to everyone even him

'It's cold, so cold.'

'I must not stop.'

'Got to keep going.'

'Got to warn them.'

'Got to save them...'

'...'

* * *

After hours upon hours the storm finally decided to moved on and leave Beach City in the shining suns light. The town began to stir as the light touched every corner and crevice it could find and the town shone in a radiant light glistening from the rain left behind.

The suns light finally reached the 'It's a Wash' car wash and as it did the van parked by it began to shake up and down as the doors on the back open allowing a large middle aged man to step out into the light, his bald head reflecting the suns rays as he yawned into the air and walked towards the car wash but stopped before as he reached for the door.

The man looked over to the front of his van and he saw a boy laying down on the ground covered in mud and cloaked in shadow like hood. His jaw dropped at the site as he ran over to the boy "hey buddy, you okay... Can ya hear me" he asked with a worrying tone but he would get no reply from the unconscious boy "oh no that's not good, that is not good" he said with fear in his eyes as he lifted the boy up slightly

Suddenly the boy awoke grabbing the mans top to pull him closer his black eyes shaking "I have to warn them" the boy tells the man who looked at him in shock "warn who?" he asks the shaking boy "the... gems..." the boy manages to muster as he falls unconscious once more leaving the man in a state of pure shock at the boy in his arms "well this ain't good"

Mere moments have passed since the boy was found at the car wash and had been taken to a temple hidden behind a mountain next to the beach by the middle aged man. The temple was shaped in the form of a large woman with multiple arms spread out all over the place with the lowest two arms cradling a small house located just above the beach.

As the man entered the house with the boy in his arms he was greeted by three women sitting around a counter in the kitchen. The smallest one who seemed childlike in size was the first to react to the strange sight "Woah G-man is that a dead body... Can I have it?" she said with a sparkle in her eyes "um no Amethyst he's alive" the man said with a shaking smile as the small girl walked back to the counter in a huff "aww man I wanted to keep it" she said sitting down as the others sighed at her.

"Ok so that child is alive but why'd you bring him here Greg" the larger woman asked as she approached the man "well I found him next to my van this morning and as I tried to help the boy up he told me something... Unsettling" the man said as he placed the boy on the nearby couch and turned back to the others

"Which was what exactly" the larger woman asked "he... he said he had to warn the gems, I'm assuming he meant you guys" he said with an uncomfortable chuckle

The largest and most intimidating woman finally stood up and walked over to the boy "I believe you'll all find this more unsettling" she said as she hung over the unconscious boy. She proceeded to remove the cloak he was covered by, revealing that he was a boy around 16 or 17 years in age his face was quite slender and his dark brown hair was short spiking of to the right leaving a parting on his left, his clothes consisted of a simple red shirt and blue jeans that were completely tattered and torn but everyone gasped in shock as to what was under that shirt.

Out of the corner of a large tare in the centre of his chest was a glimmer of red reflecting the light that touched it. To everyone's surprise perturbing from his chest, right where his heart should be was a red gemstone "that's not possible" the larger woman stated in pure shock. "Improbable maybe, but definitely not impossible we know that better than anyone Pearl" the larger one said in response "well yes but... how does he exist" she said gesturing to the unconscious child

Suddenly the door to the house opened as two children came running in with gleeful smiles "hey guys" the boy said as he walked over to the woman "wait whys dad here... what's going on" he said looking around until his eyes reached the largest woman hovering over the boy on the couch the gem in his chest reflected in the boys eyes, he turned to the girl beside him "um Connie do you see what I see" he said pointing to the boy on the couch "if you mean the gem in that guys chest, than yes Steven I see it too" she said not looking away from the sight.

The two children were frozen for a moment than they looked at each other and opened there mouths in amazement "Oh My God" the shouted as the ran over to the boy "is he another human gem, like Steven" the girl asked as the boy jumped onto the the stomach of the unconscious boy with literal stars in his eyes "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god another gem, how'd he get her? Who is he? what type of gem does he have?" he said with glee

The larger woman glared at the boy "Steven get off of the boy Now we don't know anything about him!" she said with aggression which surprised the boy but didn't discourse his excitement "but he's a new gem, a new Human Gem he's just like me Pearl" he said with the same level of excitement in his voice from the beginning

The larger woman tried to say something back but was stopped by the largest one who faced the boy "Steven we cannot be sure that he is like you, he could be an enemy from homeworld we can't take that risk" she said sternly

"Wait, he came here to warn you guys how could anyone evil want to warn you" the man said obstructing the woman's path to the unconscious boy which surprised them "Greg he could be fooling you we have to bubble him as soon as possible" the larger woman demanded

The boy shook his head at her demand "but what if he's good like us" the boy said as he put his face closer to the unconscious boys when suddenly the boy woke up and smacked his head into the young boys head

* * *

'Errr, what's happening'

'It's so noisy, my ears are ringing, I can't... I can't open my eyes"

"He's just like me"

'Wait, who is that? Who is he talking about?'

"He could be an enemy"

'Enemy? Who are they talking about, is there an enemy near by... Wait could they be talking about me, I'm not an enemy!'

"Wait, he came to warn you"

'Warn you?... That's right I have to warn them about... something?'

"We need to bubble him"

'Wait what did I have to warn them about... I can't remember, why can't I remember... Wait I can't remember anything. What is happening to me!'

"What if he's good"

'Wait a minute that boys voice sounds closer than the others, and why does my chest feel. compressed. And now my face is hot I have got to find out what the hell is happening to me'

I'm finally able to open my eyes and as I do I see another pair of eyes looking straight into mine and in surprise I jolt forward smacking my forehead into someone else's forcing both me and the boy on top of me to hold out heads in pain "damn that's smarts" I say out of pain and from above me I hear a young boys voice "ow ow ow that's gonna leave a mark" as I open an eye to see who it was I realise why my chest felt heavy, this kid was sitting on me, I look at him with confusion "why are you on top... Ahem sitting on me" I ask removing my hands from my head and placing them either side of my chest helping me lift myself up

The boy removed his hands from his head and looked straight at me with stars in his eyes which made me cringe a tiny bit "um hi, do you mind getting of my chest? it kinda hurts" I ask the boy who is snapped back into reality by my question

"Oh yeah sorry" he said as he jumped off my stomach and I was finally able to sit up properly and look around to see the six people standing there in bewilderment. The first I noticed was the tall woman with an afro and a reflecting pair of shades or something over her eyes, behind her was a thin woman in some sorta dancing getup and a stone in her forehead... Yeah that ain't weird at all... Over by a counter was a short girl? Yeah it's a girl in a tank top eating while she watches me, yeah I'm keeping my distance from that one.

Next was the middle aged man who I believe brought me here he wasn't entirely bald he had long hair stretching down from the back and sides of his head and was to my surprise tanned and wearing sandals, why sandals or all things.

Finally there was the two kids who didn't even look like teenagers the girl was dark skinned wearing glasses... Wait they have no frames why is she wearing them if they have no frames... Anyway she was wearing some jean shorts that went down to her knees and a normal short sleeved shirt and right in front of her was the boy that'd just gotten off of my stomach he was short with puffy afro like hair, he was slightly chubby but in a cute kinda way, he wore jean shorts like the girl and he's red shirt had a large yellow star on it and he was wearing... Sandals, seriously what is it with these people and sandals... Anyway his eyes had stars in them as I looked towards him which kinda freaked me out a bit

"Um... Hi" I say with a cautious tone. The first to react to was the extremely pale one who pulled a flipping spear out of the stone in her forehead "we have to bubble him now, he's seen our faces" she said pointing it straight at me which freaked me out more than the start eyes kid "Oh Holy Hell" I shout as she charges at me but somehow I was able to dodge to the left but she recovered and kept charging, I'm not sure how but I'm able to dodge each swing surprisingly "Will. You. Stop. For. A. Moment. Please. For. The. Love. Of. Go ah ah ah ah that was way to close" I state as her spear is stuck in a wall just above my head

I run making some distance between me and that crazy staff wielding woman, seriously what is up with her. "Ok now I feel safer would you mind telling me what exactly is going on here?" I ask carefully, but my question was met with another "why don't you start, why are you hear? Who do you work for? And what exactly are you?" the spear wielding freak asked me pointing the bloody spear at me Again!

"What am I doing here? I have no clue what I'm doing here, I've literally just woken up and had a spear nearly shoved through my heart" I say placing my hand over my chest when I feel something strange, so I take a look and I find a red gemstone of some kind protruding from my chest "ok this just got a whole lot weirder, why is there a gem in my chest" I ask the people in front of me with fear in my voice

The huge woman walks over to me but doesn't seem hostile, she bends down and places her hand on my shoulder "you've lost your memory haven't you kid" she asks leaving me astonished at her perception skills "yes I think, no I know I have I cant remember any fact about me or my life before I woke up here on your couch" I tell her hoping she is reasonable and believes my words

The woman in shades nods at me which made me so relieved I could've just collapsed and cried there and then. She turned to the others "he's telling the truth, he has no idea what he is or where he came from he needs our help" she said to them ok a stern voice which shocked the spear woman "your kidding me Garnet, how can you believe him just like that he could be tricking you we have to bubble him!" she said in a demanding tone to which everyone else except the small girl sitting at the counter walked over to me and turned to the spear woman as if to say 'you won't hurt him' which made me so happy to see these people who didn't even know me, I don't even know myself, protect me from one of there own with such force.

The pale spear freak (that's gonna be her name for the now just deal with it) looked at we family? and sighed, giving in to them. They all turned to me and the large woman they called Garnet held out her hand to help me up and I accepted the friendly gesture "thanks for the help, Garnet?" I asked just to be sure and she nodded "yes I am Garnet, what is your name?" she asked me with a smile but I couldn't come up with an answer and looked down with a hint of shame

Out of the blue the boy came over to me and looked up with those starry eyes again, it's become less creepy now, "so you don't have a name, well I'm Steven my friend over there is Connie" he said pointing at the young girl who gave me a shy wave with I returned with a simple smile "you've met Garnet and Pearl over there" he said looking over at the spear freak who is still scary as all hell by the way "then there's Amethyst who's over on the counter and finally there's my Dad who found and brought you here" he said looking up at the middle aged man who gave a large grin pointed directly at me

I looked up and smiled at them all "well it's nice to meet you all, unfortunately I don't know my own name right now so your gonna have I think of something to call me" I said jokingly but Steven seemed to take it seriously "ok then let's see there's Adam, Andy, Andrew, ohhh Alex that's cool one, Alister, Bill, Bob, Baxter, Barry..." I knew he would carry one until I picked a name for myself but there was none I liked so I had to let him continue.

We had all sat down and listened to Steven list of names form A to R for now "well that's the R's done now for my favourite letter S, Steven of course, Stan..." He continued as Connie walked over to me "I love Steven's uniqueness but please choose one soon or were all gonna fall asleep" she said with tired eyes. I gave her a smile and a nod as I looked back towards Steven who kept listing names "Seph, Sam, Sandy... Wait that's a girls name haha" he said and he tried to think of more names i had to end this now "hey Steven what was that last one" I ask the the gleeful boy "Sam?" he says confused for a moment "yeah that one, I like it Sam. Yeah call me Sam" I say with a cheerful smile causing everyone to get up, walk over and group hug me even spear freak was brought into it and I have I to the warm hug with a calm smile

'I think I may have stumbled on a crazy group of family and friends, but I think even if u never get my memory back I'm gonna like it here'

* * *

 **Well that was long wasn't it... A bit too long I'm sorry but I promise the next chapter will be shorter. a lot shorter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and I'd love to read any feedback you have for my story.**

 **Thank you and see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Don't Do Dares

* * *

 **Well I promised you a shorter chapter so here it is and I'm sorry for what I've done, I really am.**

* * *

'It's been a two weeks since I awoke in the Gems home and I've learnt quite a bit about them. Amethyst seems to be the childlike one of the three, I often see her and Steven playing pranks and messing up stuff together, I find it funny to watch but it seems dangerous at times. Garnet's the leader of the group and according to Steven she has the ability to see into the near future, which is pretty awesome by the way and may be the reason she knew I lost my memory that quickly. Then there's the spear freak who by the way points that bloody spear at me every time I get close to her, she just keeps her distance from me which I'm really, Really glad about I'd rather not have another close shave, or beheading as it were.'

'I spend most of my days working at Greg's car wash whenever he has something to do, other than that I spend time with Steven and Connie, when ever she's visiting, we have fun but really I'm just keeping an eye on them for safety's sake and all. There a great pair of kids smart, funny and full of glee its always nice to see them smile especially when there together. Anyway I better go get ready for work Greg's going to stock up on supplies today and he needs me to watch the car wash while he does it so I'll see ya later journal"

I stand up from my desk located at the end of my bed which is just across the landing from Steven's bed. I pushed the chair under the desk and jumped down from the balcony to the floor "Morning guys" I say waving to Garnet, Amethyst and Steven in the kitchen who in turn waved back at me. I continue on as the spear freak walks out of her room behind the magical gem door "morning" I say forcing a smile but she takes no notice of me and carries on walking towards the others.

'Man I really don't like her'

I decide to disregard her rudeness and continue to my destination the bathroom I walk up to it and knock twice "hey Peri its morning, I need to get ready for work can you let me in" I ask waiting for a reply when the door creaks slowly open to reveal a small girl with lime green triangular hair and a very light green skin tone poke her head out from the other side "why do you need to enter?" she asked with a glare to which I just sighed

"Peridot we've been over this time and time again I need to shower, wash my face and brush my teeth otherwise I'll start to stink and no body, Human or Gem wants that" I said with a grin knowing I'd won the battle for the bathroom... Hmm I guess I'm quite conniving huh, that'll come in handy quite a bit. Peridot grumbled under her breath then looked towards me "fine but you only get ten clock cycles" she said exiting the room in a huff

I watch as she sits beside the door frame "that's all I need, thanks Peri" I say with a smile as I finally enter the bathroom. A moment later I open the door and turn to the green gem holding her legs "oh and it's minutes, not clock cycles but good try" I say with a grin as I close the door on her anger filled face.

After my ten clock cycles, man that's funny, were up I exited the bathroom and gave a sigh of relief "there you go Peri, same time tomorrow" I say with a smile "unfortunately that is likely to happen" she said with a hint of a smile under the glare of annoyance "well until then, see ya" I say with a wave as I headed towards the kitchen.

The only person in the kitchen was Steven, I guess the gems left for some place already, who was still eating his breakfast which actually surprised me "how are you still eating Stevie, your normally done by now" I said with a surprised smile as he looked up from his plate with a groan "my stomachs still full from last nights dare" he said pushing the plate of food aside

"Ah the 20 cookie cat dare Amethyst gave you" I say as I grab a bowl, a spoon, a carton of milk and a box of Cheerios. I then sit down opposite Steven and look over at the floor to see multiple wrappers of cookie cat ice cream "You actually finished them all, no wonder you can't finish breakfast" I say with a surprised yet sincere look at the groaning boy

It doesn't seem that he can even muster the strength to speak so I sigh and smile as I pick up the now half asleep boy and take him back to bed "get some rest little buddy I'll be back later" I say as I exit the house and finally head for the 'It's a Wash' car wash.

* * *

It wasn't a bad days work, it was actually quite enjoyable considering it only consists of taking money and starting the machines up every time a car comes in, it's really not hard and I get to listen to music most of the time so I enjoy it a lot since Greg has like thirty different CD's in his van each with some amazing tracks.

As I lock up the car wash and head back to the temple I can still here some of Greg's songs in my head

'I know I'm not that tall'

'I know I'm not that smart'

'But let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'Let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'I know I'm not that rich'

'I'm trying ta get start'

'So let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'Let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'And if we look out of place'

'Well baby that's ookay'

'I'll drive us into outer space'

'Where we can't here what people say'

'I know I don't have a plan'

'I'm working on that part'

'At least I've got a van'

'So let me drive my van into your heeart'

'Let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'Let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'Let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'Let me drive my van into your heaaart'

'Man that songs gonna be stuck in my head for a long time... But I don't care it's awesome' I approach the beach to see the Gems, Steven and Connie with their weapons out and facing a giant... Worm? 'Why the hell is there a giant crystal worm, here of all places?'

I stay where I am not wanting to distract them from their enemy and I watch on in amazement at they fight. Garnet's gauntlets protect herself and others with packing a huge punch knocking the worm into the ocean. Amethyst's whip makes her attacks flexible and fast allowing her to strike and trap the worm in its thorny tangled grip which allowed the staff freak to strike the worm quickly and easily even Connie joined in her strikes as Steven protected her from any attack the worm shot at her, even though he still looked a little queazy from the cookie cat dare. By the way the worm is shooting acidic spit at them... That's just gross. Peridot didn't like fighting mainly since she hadn't fixed her limb enhancers yet, there was quite a bit of water damage.

They continued their fight until the worm puffed out of existence leaving half of a small gemstone behind and making them all collapse in exhaustion. I decided now was the time to walk over to them and see how they were "hey guys nice..." but then I noticed something, there was only half a gem from that worm meaning there must be another worm somewhere close by!

My fear was confirmed just a moment later when another worm burst from the sand and charged straight for the now lying Steven who couldn't move thanks to his stomachache. Within milliseconds by body reacted and without me even realising I had ran for Steven, grabbed him and rolled just out of the way of the worms attack.

My mind couldn't comprehend what I had just done, I had saved Steven from a giant crystal worm when he was over a mile away from me. The others didn't even realise what I'd done they just rushed over so see if we were safe each reacting differently.

The spear freak was in hysterics, crying as she held Steven close to her heart. Garnet seemed calm but even I could tell she was tearing up under her visor. Amethyst was crying but was jumping for joy that he was safe and Connie had just broken down in tears when she saw he was safe she had ran to him, pushed spear freak out of the way 'now that was funny' and held him in her arms never wanting to let go.

I took one look at them all and knew I had to protect them, they had taken me in a complete stranger and other than the spear freak and probably Peri they had accepted me completely, I had to do whatever I could for them no matter the cost. I stood up and walked away from them.

I stoped for a moment, turned back to them and smiled, I turned once again and ran making sure to stomp my feet on the ground as hard as I could and because of the vibrations the worm jumped out of the sand and began to chase me.

I tried my hardest to evade the slippery blighter for as long as I could but I knew eventually he'd catch up, and sure enough he did. I had become cornered between the mountain side and the worm. With nowhere to run I faced my attacker head on, his whirlwind of teeth ready to cut me a knew one, I did not run even though I knew what was about to happen. I only wish I could of done more for them, for my new family.

'Well I guess there are worse ways to go... Oh who am I kidding I'm about to get eaten by a giant bloody worm for Gods sake, who in Hell Would Want This Ugly Bugger To Be The Last Thing They See.'

* * *

 **Yeah... I'm a bit of an evil bugger. I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger but I had to otherwise this would be as long as the first chapter and two huge ones in a row is just too bloody much.**

 **Anyway for all of you who have followed my story already I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The End?

* * *

 **This is another shorter chapter but don't worry it's still good... I hope**

 **Anyway I wonder how Sam's gonna wriggle his way out of this situation.. I'm sorry I had to anyway enjoy chapter 3 you guys**

* * *

'Well this is probably the longest moment of my life. I swear I've been staring at this ugly things throat for two whole days and it's still no closer to me.'

'I wonder how the others are doing, well I might as well take a quick look, I don't see what harm that... could... do... Well that's surprising'

* * *

Everyone was in shock at both Steven being saved by Sam and Sam's decision to attract the worm Alone!

Pearl was still in tears from Steven's survival, unable to make a sound, she just stared at Sam being chased by the worm unable to understand what was going on, why would he do this? how can he do this? who in the universe is he?

Amethyst had stopped jumping in the air and had rather fallen to the ground in disbelief at the sight of Sam being able to run faster than the giant worm, not even she could do that without slipping up at some point yet he had been going for the last few minutes with no issues what so ever.

Connie and Steven were holding each other in their arms with tears streaming from their eyes "is there nothing we can do to help him guys?" Steven asked the gems as Connie did the same "please there has to something, anything!?" but neither of them got any sort of answer, each one only stared blankly at the chase scene happening in front of them.

Even Garnet was unable to respond, she seemed frozen in place her hands clasped together as if she was praying for Sam's survival but the moment he was cornered between the worm and the mountain was the moment they all snapped back to reality

"Oh no Sam mans stuck, we have to help" Amethyst said raising to her feet but before she could Pearl grabbed her arm and shook her head "there's nothing we can do, he's a gem he'll be fine" she said with a stern voice but her eyes were still full of tears

"But you don't know that he could... He could..." the small gem tried her hardest but she could do nothing but look at Pearl's face and break down, her eyes flowing with more tears than anybody else's had. Steven and Connie pulled her in for a large hug trying to keep their sights away from the tragic event that was about to take place.

* * *

Woah. Woah. Woah

First off Hi it's me again, ya know from the beginning... The narrator?

No one, really? well doesn't that fill my heart with joy

Anyway, What the Damn Hell is happening here it's only been a couple of chapters and our main character is dying, what the heck is wrong with the writer of this story!

I mean come on who kills of their main character this early on, this is so not right man I mean come the fu...

"RINGGGG RIIIINGGG"

Oh excuse me for a moment

Yello

Oh it's you, ya know I've got some comments for you buddy your really...

What?

Ok... Oh, that's sound pretty cool

So I reacted too quickly.

Well that's my fault, oopsie daisy um... I'm sorry for that

Yeah thanks for telling me

Bye

"BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Yeah that was the writer, he's just informed me of what's about to happen so...

I'm sorry for interrupting your reading um... I'll let you get back to it now

Uh Enjoy?

Dammit all to hell I just made a bloody fool of myself, why'd I do that Why! Why! Why!

* * *

Everyone had looked away, that is everyone except Garnet she looked on and didn't move a muscle. Not a single sound was made by anyone until she gasped "there is a way" she said turning to Connie who was still holding Amethyst and Steven.

"There is?" Steven said looking up at the large gem who nodded. "Yes Steven, there is a way" she said with a smile "Connie give me your sword" Garnet asked holding out her hand to the young girl.

They were all in shock at Garnet's words, but none more so than Pearl who stood up in anger "You want to give Rose's sword to Him!" she said her voice being more ferocious than anything anyone had ever heard

Garnet seemed to pay no notice to Pearl's aggression, she just focused on Connie "will it really help him?" she asked with fear in her voice which Garnet noticed instantly. "I'm not entirely sure, but there may be a chance to save him" she said with a smile "but only if he has that sword" her stern yet calming voice echoed in everyone's minds and it gave them hope, it may be small but it was all they needed

Connie picked up her sheathed sword and handed it to Garnet who nodded at her with a smile and turned to where Sam was located. "Let's hope this works" she said as she prepared to throw the sword.

Everyone was silent and still as Garnet took a very, very, very deep breath... "SAM, CATCH" she shouted as she flung the sword through the air. It was far but she could make out Sam's face his eyes burning with courage and a smile so bright it gave her hope.

* * *

"SAM, CATCH"

'Well she threw a sword... Towards me... Huh, did not expect that one'

'Wait! Does she expect me to catch that... Ah Hell No, that ain't happening. I may be fast but still I'm trapped between a giant worm and a mountain side!'

'How the hell does she expect me to... Oh wait never mind the winds carrying it away.'

'Well I'm dead... Or am I hmm, this will be a miracle if I survive but screw it'

I know I only have seconds to react but what have I got to lose, I'm basically dead already so what the hell. I notice a small indent in the mountain just above my head as soon as the worm finally closes the gap between us... That really took a long ass time, I mean really.

Anyway I jump for the indent and hold on for dear life, holding my legs close to my chest as the worm crashes into the mountain just beneath my curled up body

"Wow that was close, but considering I'm not dead it's an improvement" I say as I let go of the indent and place my feet on the lifeless worms back "huh this is surprisingly stabbbbbbbbbllllllleeeeeee. Ok IT'S NOT DEAD" I shout as I run down the creepy things back.

"ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit, why the hell is this thing so slippery" suddenly like I lose my footing and fall on my ass and begin to slowly slide down the worms back "... Oh no, I'm Going Down" the worms slippery and slimy back made me slide down faster and faster until I reached the ground

I stand up and try to brush myself off but it's impossible "ugh this is disgusting, I'm sooooo gonna need a shower after this. Now where's that sword" I look around to see the sheathed sword sticking out of the sand "ah there it is" I reach down and unsheathe the sword in the sand "hmmm this looks quite good. Now how do I use it"

Suddenly the worm finally released itself from the mountain side and turned to me roaring like a... like a... 'Wait it's sounds like the bloody T-Rex from Jurassic Park, how is that even possible? Seriously How?'

'Who am I kidding none of this makes any sorta sense what so ever.' Before I knew it the giant worm was upon me ready to strike when suddenly it screamed and I found myself standing weirdly.

My legs were spread out, my left pointing towards the worm and my right pointed horizontally far behind the other. My left arm was just like my leg pointed towards the worm with my palm facing it, my right arm was behind my head holding the sword with the side of the blade close to my face. My body was lowered, close to the ground and the worm seemed to have a slash along the bottom of its head

'Did I do that? How? I don't even know how to fight let alone use a sword... At least I don't think I know how to do that stuff.'

'But I just did it, I don't know how but I did, didn't I? Well I guess I might as well try it is my life on the line after all'

I take a deep breath and look towards my opponent, I feel my heartbeat getting quieter and quieter until it was almost gone and within moments both the worm and I lunged for each other

My mind was blank and I let my body move instinctively and because of this I was unafraid of the swirling rows of teeth in front of me. As the worm leaped into the air I dived below sliding along the sand with my sword slicing the worms underbelly as out paths crossed

I could hear the worm howling as the sword slit it in half, but then I felt the sword stop it was stuck ok something. I look up to see what the sword was stuck on, it was stuck on the half of a gem!

I had to react fast I grabbed the sword, with both hands this time, and pull down on it pushing the gem straight out of the worms body and with a 'poof' it disappeared out of existence leaving behind half of a gem at my feet.

"Wow that was the most surprising thing I've done since not getting beheaded haha... Woah" before I realised it I had been jumped by three crying childlike creatures "hey guys come on I'm fine, see not a scratch on me please stop crying before you make me cry" I say with a smile as they all look up at me

Amethyst jumped off me the moment she made eye contact with me which caused the rest of us to laugh for a moment and the others finally got of me "firstly I believe this belongs to you Connie" I hand the sword back to its owner with a nod and a smile

The spear freak and Garnet were walking over while talking, I couldn't make out all of it but I did here some "did you feel that power, Garnet it has to mean something. It's not safe for him to be here. He's not one of us. He's my a crystal gem!" speary said to Garnet with aggression but it didn't seem to faze her "maybe he's not a crystal gem, yet, but he is alone and had no where else to go. Weather he came from Homeworld or not doesn't matter he's here now and he needs our help and for all we know we need his!" her words had once again made my day, she's protecting from being alone and I could not be happier because of it.

"Now then where is that gem" I search the sand beneath my feet until I see the gem shining "ah there it is, hey Garnet catch" I throw the gem to the tall woman who instantly bubbles it, I really want to know how they do that, and after that I can't help but smile

'Well that was a surprisingly hectic day, I went to work like normal but almost got eaten by a worm until I found out I know how to use a sword.'

'And it seems that I'm gonna join the gems on missions from time to time, now that's gonna be awesome. I just hope there aren't any other surprises for me or the others anytime soon.'

* * *

 _What was that I felt, that power_

 _It seemed special, I must find out what it was_

 _Was it Steven or was it something else, I will find out by any means necessary if my names not_

 _Malachite!_

* * *

 **Well I guess he spoke a bit too some there didn't he. And yes I'm bringing Lapis and Jasper into this, I already have ideas for them in this story and hopefully they work, we'll all have to wait and see about that**

 **Btw this is one of the first fight scenes I've ever written and hopefully it's not bad but I don't think it's that great either so please any feedback about it will be amazing :)**

 **As always thank you for reading and I'll see ya next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Ship

* * *

 **Well here it is chapter 4, truthfully I think I tried to cram a lot into this one but I don't believe I could've expanded on any of this with my current abilities so this is the best I can do.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

'It's now been a month since I first came to the gems home and after the worm incident a few weeks back I've actually been allowed on a few missions and well... I don't think I helped much'

'Let me explain, the first mission I went on was to a temple of some kind, it's normally a temple, where there were these weird little shrimp as Steven called them, they looked like these weird little slugs to me and apparently they were deadly if you touched them.'

'Anyway I was the distraction for these slug shrimp things I had to lure them into traps so we could send them to a safer place and considering anyone could be a distraction I didn't feel like I contributed that much at all'

'There were a few other missions I went on but most were to search for this 'Malachite' gem, who ever that is (no one tells me anything, even Steven won't tell me) but we haven't found her yet and we've searched basically the entire ocean... Well I'm about to head out on another mission to another random temple for some reason, see ya later'

"Sam man hurry up" I heard Amethyst say from the teleport pad as I walked down the stairs towards her and the other gems but I noticed someone missing "is Connie not coming today?" I asked Steven who was eagerly waiting to go "no she's got a dentist appointment today and couldn't make it, so it's just us" he said with a smile that was obviously hiding his sadness at her absence

"Well ok then looks like I've got your back today Stevie, you got mine?" I jokingly ask him as I ruffle his hair "of course Sam were both gems after all" he said with a grin as we began to teleport to our destination

* * *

Once we materialised my eyes were blinded by what seemed like a thousand different rays of sunlight that reflected from this crystal temple, My brain couldn't comprehend what my eyes were seeing.

Towering in front of us was a gigantic spire of crystal piercing out of the ground with multiple shorter spires lined up next to in "What on Earth is That!" I say in shock and awe giving the spear freak probably the smuggest smile any world has ever seen "it's what remains of an old Homeworld battle ship, it's completely inactive now but we believe there may be a working tracking system inside" the big headed spear freak went on to say

"That tracking system, although primitive will not only help us detect incoming Homeland ships but may also prove useful in the search for Malachite" Peridot butted in to say which compared to speary big head over there I really didn't mind. "So if we find this tracking device we'll be able to find that other gem?" I ask the short green gem who nodded with one simple word "precisely"

We proceeded to enter the strange looking vessel and Garnet began to tell us today's plan of action "Peridot, Amethyst you'll take the north path. Sam, Steven you take the south east path and me and Pearl will take the West path" we all followed her orders even if Someone was protesting my capability for protecting Steven but she was carried away by Garnet so I really didn't mind the comments

Me and Steven had walked for about a hour and found nothing that even looked like it was working when he started a very interesting conversation "hey Sam, what do you think of Connie?" I was puzzled for a moment until I noticed the hint if blush in his cheeks "Well. She's a great fighter and obviously wants to protect you as much as you protect her, but as a girl I can only see her as a younger sister the same way I see you like a little brother" I said with a smile

He seemed to be happy at that comment but was soon embarrassed once again "why? Do you like Connie, as in more than a friend like?" I asked nudging his shoulder with my hand which only made him blush more "I don't know I. I've just recently been embarrassed around her and it feels weird like my heart is about to burst" he said as he clenched his chest with one hand

I smiled at this sight, he was falling in love for the first time it was so amazing but "well Steven I don't know what to tell ya, except your falling for her" I said with a smirk but he seemed confused at my words "unfortunately I don't remember ever being in love, if I ever was that is. But I know that you should tell her what your feeling, she'll be able to help a lot more than I bet could" I told him as I patted his back

"B.. But I can't, I've tried asking her before but I just can't, it... It scares me" this surprised me to no end, Steven who seemed so unafraid of everything was scared to tell his best friend about his feelings so I stopped, knelt down and placed my hands on his shoulders "Steven Quartz Universe you have faced gem monsters on a daily basis, you have helped the crystal gems grow stronger and stronger, you have eaten 20 cookie cat ice cream treats in one sitting and you are Rose Quartz's son. There is nothing in this world that you should be afraid of. Nothing at all!" I said sternly as I looked into Steven's eyes which began to fill with courage

"Your right, there's no reason to be afraid I'm gonna go find Connie and tell her what's going on Right Now!" He said as he began to turn round but I stopped him before he could "ok Spartacus, that's all fine and dandy but how about we focus on the 'mission' at hand and then you can begin that one. Ok?" Steven nodded, embarrassed that he was about to act so rashly

So we carried on our seemingly pointless search, that was until we stumbled upon the ships engine room... Still functioning perfectly! There was a green crystal that rapidly changed the symbols in its surface. Without a second thought, Steven ran over to the crystal and grabbed it before I could say "STOP!" we both froze after that

For a moment we were silent until "uh, why should I have stopped?" Steven asked his voice shaking with fear, I took a deep breath and walked over to him with a calm face "that's the ships core, it powers this entire place. Peri told me that if the core of any homeworld ship is damaged or tampered with in anyway it will explode, destroying the entire ship" I finished my explanation as I reached his side

Steven tried not to move an inch and as I looked at him I saw how scared he was. Suddenly we could hear Peridot's voice over a speaker system "ok we've found the tracker, we can leave now" she said in her usual monotone voice which I just sighed at "hey Peri is that thing two way or what" i tried to keep myself as calm as possible "of course it is you clod" she said seemingly annoyed

"Ok then listen up, Steven's accidentally touched the ships core and if he moves an inch it'll explode" I could tell that everyone else was frozen in fear "now I want you all to listen closely and please do as I ask, Garnet grab Pearl and take her out of here Now!, Amethyst I want you and Peri to go too. Peri are you able to keep the connection to the speakers" I ask but I got no reply

After a minute or two she finally spoke "uh yes, yes I think I can... But only while I'm in the ship once I leave I'll lose contact" she said as her voice shook, that surprised me I knew the others would be worried but I didn't expect Peri to be it made me happy "that's fine Peri" I said with a smile

After a few moments they had reached the exit and me and Steven could faintly hear the spear freaks screams "Steven, My Baby I Have to Save My BABY!" and I could tell everyone wanted to run back in for Steven "ok please listen, I no some of you don't trust me but there are some that do." I instantly turned to Steven who was still trying to remain still "Do you trust me Steven?" I asked which seemed to take him by surprise

Without a second thought he answered "Yes, I trust you completely" those words gave me more strength than I ever thought possible "thank you Stevie, now did all of you hear that, well you all trust Steven so please trust his judgement. I won't let anything happen to him so please get as far away from here as you can" after that I heard no reply but I knew they had gone and that they were safe

"Ok Steven can you call Lion from here" I ask with a calm yet stern voice "uh yes I think so, LION!" Steven's voice echoed through the ship and within a minute a white portal opened beside us and out of it jumped that strange pink lion we knew and loved "ok then, this just might work, Lion I want you to take Steven out of here now" I tell the beast who nodded but Steven did not

"What! But what about you?" He said in shock "I'm staying here, once you let go of that crystal it'll begin to shake until it it explodes but as soon as you do let go you'll only have moments and even Lion couldn't get you out that quickly so I'll keep that crystal from shaking for as long as I can" Steven seemed angry about my plan and I can understand why but it had to be done

Before he could get a single word out I pushed him towards Lion and grabbed the crystal as it began to shake "Lion get him out of here Now!" and within seconds the pink beast took Steven away and as he did I could hear he him shouting my name but it faded fast and it was just me and the about to explode crystal

'Well then here goes nothing, literally there is nothing I can do but wait and see if my theory is correct"

* * *

The gems along with Lion and Steven were now far from the ship watching as it disappeared in a giant cloud of fiery smoke blazing through the sky. It seemed like a brilliant flower of destruction blooming in the clouds above.

They were all in shock at what had happened Sam had sacrificed himself for Steven Again! None of them were sure what to think that was until the smoke from the explosion bagel to clear and a silhouette began to take shape and after a moment he appeared with a huge smile on his face

* * *

I finally got out of that smoky hell and as my eyes readjusted to the suns light I saw my friends standing a couple of miles away with shocked looks on their face but all I could do was smile at them and when I did they all charged for me but thankfully this time I was able to stand my ground as Steven ran into my stomach crying into my now burned t-shirt... Aw man I loved that shirt

"Come on Stevie, your stronger than that. Hey look at me I'm perfectly fine there's no need to cry little buddy" I say as I pat his head and the other come closer. Amethyst just gives me a thumbs up with I repay in kind, Garnet placed her hand on my shoulder and smiles, the spear freak kept her distance... but ya know what she seemed closer than before, Peri was still in shock and she finally raised the question I think everyone was wondering "How'd you survive? You may be half gem but even a Jasper couldn't survive something that huge!"

I knew I had to explain myself and so I did "well it was just a gamble really, ya see the other day I noticed I wasn't affected by temperature when I easily held a supposedly burning hot frying pan but later on I confirmed this face when I placed my handover an open flame and felt absolutely nothing and when I spent an hour in a walk in freezer with no problem what so ever. So I took the gamble that the explosion wouldn't effect me and I was right, the explosion didn't effect me... Although the force of it threw me into a wall and I bruise up my back quite a bit" I said trying to look at my back without breaking my neck

After my explanation they were still confused but wanted to leave that until we returned home and so we did but once we did I noticed something strange on the tracking system we picked up "Hey. Peri it this thing working correctly?" I ask as I stare at the machine "What! Of Course it is You Half-Clod!" she replied with a lot less aggression than she had before

"Well then why are there seven dots right here?" I say pointing out the seven close together dots in the centre of the screen "well there is of course there are six gems here so it's understandable that... Wait did you say there were Seven dots?" she asked with a slightly worked look and I nodded in response

Suddenly a tidal wave of water filled the house and dragged us all outside but all I felt was the water wrap around me like it was grabbing me and before I knew it I was pulled into the air and face to face with our four eyed attacker and I knew straight away who it was "You must be Malachite" I say trying to smirk as the giant woman grins evilly at me

'Why does this hurt so much, it's just water... Wait a minute, why am I the one being grabbed do I have a bloody target on me saying "hey kill this guy it'll be fun" or fricking what. I mean seriously this is the third time I've been in a situation where I would most likely die, does god hate me or something?'

'Oh you know what to hell with it, I have got to get out of this before I drown'

* * *

 **Ah another cliffhanger, don't ya love em. Anyway Malachite's here everybody now won't this be fun**

 **Oh and this first arc is coming to an end possibly with the next chapter, we're all gonna have to wait and see about that.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Awaken

* * *

 **Before you start reading let me say I'm sorry this chapter is so late, I've had a lot to deal with the last few days but I've got around it all. Secondly I found it difficult to word and layout most of this chapter story which is also why it was so late, so I'm sorry for that as well**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause it's time for** **a fight with Malachite... I have really got to stop with these puns**

* * *

'Well here I am, about to drown in this giant woman's watery grip that is actually starting to sting now... And I mean really sting.'

'Like poison ivy level stinging but ten times worse. I don't understand why this water hurts this much, it shouldn't right?'

'Ow ow ow ow ow'

I open my eyes in pain and try to break free of my captors grasp, but the waters current is too strong for me to escape. An yet my captor didn't seem to give me any notice at all she was too focused on the gems below who seemed ready to fight

"Let him go Now Malachite" I hear Garnet shout at the giant but all she did was laugh loud enough to shatter glass "Why Would I Let Your Little Steven Go" she said with that creepy grin that kept sending shivers down me spine

"Um that's not Steven, he's right here" Amethyst said trying not to laugh as she pointed to Steven who was ready to fight with his shield out and his eyes focused "Lapis are you in there? please if you can hear me stop this, let Sam go" he said with a compassionate tone

The creepy four eyes woman turned to me and squinted "uh hi there. My names Sam can you, I don't know let me go?" I ask trying to keep my pain at bay.

I can feel my watery cage begin to break and as it does I realise how high up I truly was "HOLY CRAP!" I can't help but scream as I fall to the ground. But surprisingly I did not land in the sand I landed in water once again and before I knew it I succumbed to the stinging pain...

* * *

The gems were ready to fight and as soon as they saw Sam fall into the water they jumped into action. They all held strong as Malachite began to retaliate but even the gems couldn't handle her onslaught and before they knew it they were at their end.

"How can she be this powerful" Pearl said as she constantly huffed and puffed. "We haven't even put a scratch on her" Amethyst stated as she tried to get up, Peridot had been knocked unconscious by the first attack and still hasn't woken up.

Garnet and Steven were the only ones still able to stand, there heavy breathing didn't bode well for there chances but nevertheless they weren't backing down any time soon.

"Lapis please if your in there stop this" Steven cried out with tears in his eyes but Malachite just laughed "oh Steven neither of them can hear you now it is just me Malachite in here, no one else" her laugh echoed through beach city, causing everyone who heard it to shake in fear.

"Now I think it's time I crush you like the worthless gems you really are" the evil giant said as she reached for the tired crystal gems with malicious intent.

"Twin Sword Style Number Thirteen, Sunshine Slash"

With only millimetres left to go Malachite's arm was sliced away from her shoulder. The sight left everyone in shock that is until Malachite began to scream in pain whilst Sam walked away from her "You attacked them, You harmed them, You tried to kill them and that is something I will Not Let Slide" he said as he stopped and turned back to the now ferociously angry woman "how could you!" she said glaring at him

Sam seemed to smirk at her with his eyes closed "that's simple, it's because No One Harms My FAMILY!" He said opening his eyes, they were no longer pure black they were now tinted with a blood red colour "now then, let's begin our little... Dance" he said holding his hand over his chest causing his gem to glow and a doubled ended sword to be drawn out of it and then he split them in half one sword for each hand

* * *

'Im not sure how but I remember, I remember how to fight, I remember how to draw my swords and Fight"

I stood there with my swords in hand, each had a shining white blade, a dark red hilt and light red handle with gold rings around it. I don't know why but my vision seems different, it seems clearer, like I'm able to seem more than I could before and it feels amazing.

I looked towards Malachite and smiled "ok, let's go" I shoot myself forward at breakneck speed charging for Malachite slashing at her legs as I run underneath her lower body. I can tell it has no effect but that doesn't matter, I jump on top of her back and begin stabbing when she swings her remaining arm down onto her lower half trying to swat me off

I see her hand come down towards me and I jump out of the way landing on the back of her hand, I begin to run up her arm swinging my blades into her skin along the way. As I reach her shoulder I jump forward and as I'm in midair I turn around and slash at her as I fall to the ground and move far from my now seriously pissed off enemy

"Damn looks like I missed that last one" I say as I think for a moment "oh I could do that, hey Steven" I call out to the seemingly tired boy not I far from me "uh yeah" he replied in confusion "can you give me a boost" I say with a smirk in my face, he seemed to notice my idea and brings out his shield and lowers himself down "Ready" as soon as he says that I start to move

I begin to run to Steven "Three, Two, One" I begin to shout as I get closer and closer, once I'm in front of him I jump onto his hunkered down shield "Launch" Steven shouts as he pushes his shield forward launching me into the air

As I flew through the air I threw on sword at Malachite but she dodged out of its way, as expected, but I kept going "Twin Sword Style Number Four, Singular Strike" I swing my body towards Malachite's face and strike her gem, as I do she swats me back to the ground in anger but as I get up all I can do is smile

I stand, turn and walk towards my family which seems to anger Malachite to no end "Where Are You Going, Don't Run From Me!" after hearing her words I stopped walking "you don't seem to understand Malachite, I use more than one sword" I say turning my head slightly as the sword in my hand vanished in a red light

"Twin Sword Style Number Ten, Point Break"

Malachite's eyes widened as she realised my plan and as she did my second sword appeared from behind her spinning wildly until it struck itself into her back and as it did he body began to glow in a white light, within moments the glow stopped as her body vanished leaving behind two gems in the sand below along with my second sword

I can finally sigh now that my fight is over, I turn back to pick up the fallen gems and my second sword which I send back to my gem when I touch it. As I turn to the gems there frozen in shock... Again, this has happened way to many times "come on you guys do you have to be shocked every time I do something" I say with a smile as Steven and Amethyst jump into the air cheering away and Garnet and the spear freak were just happy that everyone was alive, even Peri had finally woken up and came out of the house "um what happened?" This caused everyone to laugh as we returned to the house safe and sound

* * *

It has been a few days since Malachite's defeat and the gems were still waiting for Lapis and Jasper to reawaken from inside their gemstones "how long does this normally take" Sam asked as he laid upside down on the balcony ledge above

The gems were all sitting in the kitchen watching the two gemstones on the table across from them as one began to glow as it lifted onto the air, after a moment the light it emitted bag an to take the shape of a young girl with short blue hair, eyes as deep as the oceans floor and wearing a beautiful dark blue dress

The moment she opened her eyes she was scared beyond belief that was until Steven and Connie walked through the door and as soon as they saw her they smiled "Welcome home Lapis" Steven said and as soon as he did Lapis calmed down and cried tears of happiness as everyone went and greeted her, that is except for Sam he didn't budge from the balcony he just smiled

Everyone was happy until the other gem began to glow and soon another woman as large as Garnet appeared, her hair was long and her shoulders broad and her face... Oh her face, well her face looked Seriously Pissed Off

"Where are you" she said under her breath as she looked around until she came across Steven them things went down hill "I've found you, Rose Quartz!"

* * *

As soon as Jasper shouted she ran for Steven but I reacted quickly "Stevie Bubble" luckily Steven heard me in time and bubbled himself and Connie within moments. But Jasper kept charging and charging, and charging, and charging... Seriously she didn't give up for half an hour it was kinda funny.

Anyway once she finally gave up, which dampened our enjoyment, turning to Lapis and grabbing her arm tightly "You, were fusing Now!" This is where I draw the line, I jumped of the balcony passing the other gems as I do "Amethyst get the door" I say as I walk over to Jasper and grab her arm "that's enough Jaspie, your not forcing anyone to do anything" I say trying to keep myself calm

"Yeah as if you can stop me" she said with that creepy grin of hers but even I can't help but smirk as I tighten my grip causing her to release Lapis and begin to fall to the floor in pain "now what do say to Miss Lapis" I smugly say but even with pain she still stands strong "just cause you have some strength doesn't mean you'll beat me" those words made me snicker

I lift her arm and lead her out of the house and down to the beach throwing her onto the sand "you don't seem to remember" I say as she tried to tackle me with the yellow helmet she made appear on her head, but with each charge I move just enough to dodge her attack but not enough to give away my true strength

After a few minutes she finally gave up, Again, and asks me what she should've done when she started attacking "What have I forgotten?" I smiled at her and lifted my arm to my chest pulling out my double ended sword from my gem causing Jasper's eyes to widen in realisation "now do you remember, I Already Beat You Jasper" my word seemed to resonate in Jasper's mind and she finally gave up her assault

I return back to the house and me and the others sat down to talk, granted I didn't talk much but it was still kinda fun to listen to and after a while Jasper came back to the house which worried the others "don't worry guys if she gets out of hand I'll bubble her in seconds" this seemed to ease their minds a tad but not unfortunately completely

When night fell everyone began to head for their rooms but I stopped them, I had something I wanted to try out. I gathered the all around the door that led to everyone's rooms and asked Peri, Lapis and Jasper to place their hands on the door and focus on their gems. As each one did this a new star point and gem appeared on the door amazing everyone else, even I made my mark on the door but I didn't feel like entering my 'room' just yet

Everyone seemed to have questions so I explained what I could "from the fragments of memory I have I remember a door like this and how I placed my gem on said door by focusing my energy, allowing it to resonate with my gem and create a room on the other side" they seemed to understand but we're still confused

Thankfully Steven and Connie's yawns signalled the end of the questions and all of us went to our respective rooms, or beds as the case is for three of us, but as we did I noticed Jasper didn't wish to enter 'that' room so I went up to her "Hey Jasper how about you stay on the couch tonight, you can enter your room when your ready" I say with a smile which seems to help as she goes and lays on the couch as I head to my bed, passing a sleeping Steven and Connie along the way, and once I'm comfortable I begin to drift off to sleep "Goodnight Jasper" I say as I fall asleep but as I close my eyes I faintly hear Jasper's voice saying "Goodnight Sir"

* * *

 **Well ain't that a strange turn of events, I wonder why Jasper called Sam 'Sir' I guess you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Oh and don't be surprised to see a few more twists along the way I've got a lot of them left to use.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Training

* * *

 **Well this one may be a week late but at least I finished it... Right?**

 **Anyway I hope none of you hate me for this. Enjoy**

* * *

'Man it's actually been amazing how that I've regained a bit of my old memory... Although it has only been two days. Nevertheless they have been really, really fun'

'I've been teaching Jasper about Earth and so far she doesn't want to destroy it, I just hope nothing pisses her off. Lapis' teachers are Steven and Connie it was the logical choice she felt more comparable around them than she did with the rest of us'

'Anyway I gotta get going I've got the day off and the gems went to train at the sky arena or whatever they called it, see ya later'

* * *

At the ancient sky arena Connie and Pearl were sparing as Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot and Steven were in the stands watching them as they... Sang.

'You do it for him, and you would do it again'

'You do it for her, that is to say you'll do it for him.'

'Keep your stance wide, keep your body lowered"

'As your moving forward, balance it the key'

'Right foot; left foot, now go even faster'

'And as you're moving backwards'

'Keep your eyes on me'

'Keep my stance wide, keep my body lowered'

'As I'm moving forward, balance is the key'

'Deep down you know you weren't built for fighting'

'But that doesn't mean your not prepared to try'

'What they don't know is your real advantage'

'When you live for someone, your prepared to die'

'Deep down I know, that I'm just a human'

'But I know that I can draw my sword and fight'

'With my short existence, I can make a difference'

'I can be there for him, I can be his knight...'

Suddenly the song was interrupted by a large breaking sound and as everyone looked over to where the sound originated to see Sam with his fist imbedded into a crater in the pillar beside him. His eyes glared at Pearl and Connie which seemed to rattle them and as he walked down to the arena everyone could tell he was mad, but they had no idea why?

* * *

Me and Jasper, who has decided to follow me most of the time, had arrived at the arena to hear singing coming form the inside "oh my Diamond, what is that sound" Jasper cried out as she covered her ears "oh don't worry their just singing again, this happens a lot so you better get used to it" I say with snicker as we enter the arena

As I stood in the entrance I'm finally able to make out the lyrics of the song. I'd heard them all before but this time it seemed to annoy me?

'Deep down you know you weren't built for fighting'

Ok that's not right

'Deep down I know, that I'm just a human'

What.

'With my short existence, I can make a difference'

Excuse me.

'I can be there for him, I can be his knight'

Oh that does it.

Before I knew it I had slammed my fist into a nearby pillar out of pure rage. I looked down at he spear freak and Connie in anger and jumped down into the arena, picking up a cutlass like sword on the floor as I walk over to speary mcgee and pointed the sword straight at her

"Pearl, I challenge you to a duel!" I say shocking everyone especially "What!" Pearl. "You heard me I challenged you to a duel" I say again still steaming with anger "why should I" she replies trying to walk away but I've been here long enough to know her weakness

"Because if you win you get to decide my fate" I smiled as she stopped walking "be it bubbling me or breaking me, if you win its your choice" at this point Pearl had turned back with a curious look in her eyes "and what if I win?" she asked as I smiled knowing she had already accepted

"If I win I take over training for Steven and Connie" I say with a smirk as Pearl draws her sword "ok then, I accept your challenge" she said with a stern look on her face

"Garnet, can you be the ref?" I ask and in reply she gives a small nod "good now for the rules, number one we can only use your sword skills that means no gem weapons or abilities" I say as we both walk to either end of the arena "and number two we cannot in anyway damage the other, the battle will only end when one of us either admits defeat or collapses from exhaustion"

Pearl nodded in agreement to the rules and got into position, as did I "Good, now then let's Fight" I say and as I do Pearl charges for me as I close my eyes ready to fight

* * *

Everyone in the stands was still in shock at Sam's challenge to Pearl but when the fight began they were more shocked than anyone thought they would be, because Sam was winning while his eyes were... Closed!

On the battlefield Pearl kept swinging her sword at Sam aiming for what seemed like his weak points but with every swing Sam countered her attacks, as if he could truly see what was happening even without his sight

After about fifteen minutes of constant swinging from Pearl she finally gave up on that tactic and backed away waiting for a chance to attack. Then she seemed to have an idea "how can you see my attacks without your sight?" she asked Sam trying to get him to lose focus

"I can hear you, every swing, every step, every breath I can hear every last move you make" Sam said with a smirk as Pearl's anger seemed to grow as she charged ones again for him but this time she was more aggressive aiming for his vital points this time, she really wanted to kill him now

Nevertheless Sam still held strong but soon he opened his eyes "well I think this has gone on long enough, don't you?" he said as he pushed Pearl back finally making his attack "but first let me analyse that 'song' of yours" he said as he glared at her with pure rage in his tinted red eyes

"Firstly the whole idea that humans aren't built for fighting it entirely flawed" he said as he swung at Pearl causing her to be pushed back with every swing "humans may not look it but we are built to fight, every generation has to fight their own battles be it during a war, a depression or a natural disaster" he said as Pearl fell to the ground

"Humans fight every single day of their lives. They fight for their lives and ever other life they care about" he said with his sword pointed in Pearl's face which had beads of sweat streaming down it, her eyes were shaking with shock that was until she kicked Sam in the stomach forcing him to fall back as she stood up, ready to fight once again

She charged for him slashing more ferociously then ever but Sam was still able to keep her at bay "Well it looks like my words are finally getting through to you" he said almost laughing at her as she slashed at him

Pearl didn't seem to be able to say anything more, she was so filled with rage she couldn't even let out a whisper as Sam continued his rant "now for my Second point, it doesn't matter if your 'just a human', humans are far greater than any gem I've met" he said as their swords clashed once again

The two swords clanged together with force, holding themselves in place as the two swords people pulled themselves closer "A Gem is Far Greater Than Any Human" Pearl said with anger but it only fuelled Sam's resolve. "I bet that's exactly what you thought when Rose first met Greg" he said with a smirk

Those few words seemed to freeze time within the arena, not a sound nor a single movement was made for what seemed like forever. Then finally the gears in Pearl's head started turning and her rage grew exponentially as she resumed her assault finally managing to scratch Sam, but unfortunately this just caused him to get serious

"I think I've said enough on that one so I'll skip ahead to another" he said as he knocked her sword out of her hand and into the air "so my final point for you is this you say that a humans life is nothing but a 'short existence', unfortunately your completely wrong there a humans life may be short in your eyes but that short time they can do amazing things" he said grabbing the falling sword and pointing it towards Pearl

"They make friends, family, they fall in love, they fight, they live, they laugh and eventually they die. All that time is not spent so... Irresponsibly" he said as he slowly walked towards Pearl "they use their short time to prove that they made a difference and each and every human makes one in their life weather they know it or not!" Pearl fell to the ground once again as Sam approached her with both swords in his hands

He flipped one in his hand, holding the blade and pointing the handle to Pearl "take it already, I have my honour" he said as she took the sword and he turned his back for a moment "now then I think I've made my point quite.." as Sam turned back he saw Pearl jump at him, screaming at the top of her lungs as her sword came so close it almost sliced his ear off

"You Useless Human, You Know Nothing Of Honour, You Know Nothing Of Power, You Know Nothing Of Rose, You Know Nothing About Me" she shouted as she relentlessly slashed at Sam, who just stood there dodging each swing just enough for it to miss his body "You Are Nothing But Useless, Irresponsible, Worthless HUMAN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but even with those words Sam didn't look any different he still stood strong ready to fight

Sam began to retaliate once again. He pushed back Pearl's blade causing her to fall back until their blades clashed together with equal power, forcing them to move closer together "ya know, I'm so glad you said it like that because you forgot one thing" he said he pulled the two of them closer together "I'm not a human" he whispered with a blank face and a glow in his eyes

Pearl's eyes began to widen.

She realised what she had said.

She fell backwards into the ground. Dropping her sword as she fell.

Her body began to shake.

Her hands covered her face.

Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Pearl had finally been broken.

* * *

'Well that worked better than I expected...'

'That maaaaay have been a Tad too much'

I look down at the shaking, weeping spear freak and calm myself. I extend my hand down to her "it's ok, we all get angry and obsessive its part of life and you don't have to hate yourself for what you've said" as I spoke she reached out and grabbed my hand

"but if you want to, you can change how you see humans. Try to see them as she did, as Rose did" I say with a smile that she replicates within seconds.

I lead her over to the stands where she lays down to rest. After I make sure she's ok I return back to the arena and pick up the swords "with that over and done with I just have one more thing to take care of" I quickly turn throwing a sword straight towards Connie.

As the sword flys through the air I notice Steven, without a second though he jumped in front of Connie and summoned his shield and as he did a large 'ting' sound echoed throughout the arena.

"I think this proves my point" I say with a smile as Connie stands up with a glare in her eyes "What Point!? What Were You Thinking, Steven Could've Been Hurt!" she screamed at me but it made no difference "my point is that you want to be Steven's knight but it's obvious to everyone but you that Steven doesn't want to see you hurt even a tiny bit." I say calmly but she is still frozen yogurt my words

"So do you really think he wants you to be his knight, to watch you die for him when he doesn't want to see you hurt. He'd die for you than watch you die for him" as my words reach her she turns to Steven with tears in her eyes and in seconds they hug. That was until Steven glared at me "How Could You Throw A Sword At Connie!"

I was surprised at his anger but when I thought about it I knew why "Stevie take a look at the sword" I say with a smile as I see him look down to see the sword I threw embedded in the stone stairs below "but how did it get there?" Connie asked as she looked at the sword

"I never aimed for Connie, I just made it seem like I did" I say happily "what do you mean?" both Steven and Connie asked in unison, which made me chuckle a bit "I used just enough power to make the sword arch down the closer it reached to Connie" I saw with a smile as I walk towards them

"But why would you..." Connie tried to ask but stopped, fell to her knees and covered her face to hide her blushed cheeks "I did it to prove that Steven cares about your life more than his own." I begin to say as I kneel down in front of her, placing my hands on both of her shoulders "He wants you to be his friend and partner a whole lot more than his knight" I finish saying with a smile

Connie begins to tear up but then she flung her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer and as she does I can faintly hear the words "thank you" coming from her to which I hug her back and say "your very welcome Connie, very welcome indeed" after a minute or two we release each other from our holds and that was that. My rant was over but now I had something else to take care of.

* * *

After Sam had finished his four pointed rant he went back down to the arena bringing Steven and Connie with him "Hey Jaspie come here will ya" he said as he entered the arena, this surprised everyone why would Sam ask Jasper to help him and why would Jasper even listen to... "Yes Sir" Jasper shouted from the top of the stands shocking everyone who heard her

As Jasper approached Sam and the kids she tried her best not to make eye contact with anyone on her way. "Ok you two Jasper here will be training you in close combat from here on" Sam said with a smug grin but everyone, except Garnet, replied with a "What!" Each one of the was shocked at his statement but he just smiled

"It's been proven multiple times that Jasper has superior fighting skills compared to almost everyone here so she is the best person to teach you close quarters combat" he said facing the still shocked Steven and Connie "of course I'll be teaching you how to fight with weapons but only when Jaspie feels you know how to fight without those weapons appropriately" he said as he began to leave the arena

Suddenly Pearl sat up and turned to him "so you won't teach them how to fight with weapons until they know how to fight without them... That makes no sense" she said still groaning from pain.

Sam stopped and turned to her with a comforting face "yes for a gem their weapon is everything but for a human it's different" he said bringing out his dual bladed sword "for a human a weapon is nearly a tool that is if you have no knowledge of fighting without one, once you know how to control your body perfectly adding a weapon becomes easier" he said as he swang his sword around

With each swing they could all tell he knew how to use a sword skilfully, quickly and elegantly "the weapon becomes part of your body, you know where it is and what it can do. But for a gem their weapon has always been a part of you so you have always known how to use it" he finished saying as he returned his weapon to his gem "that's the difference between humans and gems when it comes to weaponry, that's why they must learn this way." Sam had finished and he began to head in the arenas stairs again

Before he could leave Connie spoke up "Wait, how long do you want us to train with her" she said looking at Jasper who was still trying not to look anyone in the eye "well until she's satisfied with your abilities" he said as he left, his words causing Jasper to gain back her creepy grin when suddenly

Sam poked his head back through the archway "oh and Jaspie just because your teaching them Does Not mean you get to hit them, you can show them how to fight and train with them but please don't hit them head on" he said with a cheeky smile.

His words made Japser's grin diminish significantly but she straitened herself up and began to train the two kids while by the portal Sam smiling with his eyes closed as he was teleported away.

* * *

 **Well this is one of my longer chapters but i still enjoyed writing it and I know many of you will try to point out that the events of 'Sworn to the Sword' contradict this chapter but that's not the case**

 **you see Connie never said she wanted to stop being Steven's knight and Pearl only learnt to see Steven as himself not Rose but she still didn't see humans the way the others do, so that should save a few rants**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed Pearl getting her obsessive ass whooped and I'll hopefully see ya next chapter**


	7. Announcement

**Hello everyone Shiro here**

 **Ok let's get straight to the point, right now I'm haveing a complete writers block for this story and will not be updating it for a while.**

 **I haven't given up on the story at all, I still want to finish it**

 **I just feel that to continue my story the main series must have some idea about the clusters demise**

 **And until that happens, which probably won't be until the season finale I can't bring myself to continue this story since every time I try I keep thinking 'what about the cluster' and I lose track of where I was originally heading**

 **I hope you all understand this and I will be starting a new story that I've been working on, it was supposed to be a side story but since I'm stuck with AIG I've decided to focus on the new one until the end of Steven Universe Season 2**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all either in my new story or when AIG returns**

 **See ya soon :)**


End file.
